A Fateful Meeting
by Potterwholockianjedi
Summary: The War Doctor hides out in Diagon Alley as Mr. Ollivander and meets Fred and George Weasley


In Diagon Alley, The War Doctor has gone into hiding as Mr. Ollivander. He makes living selling wands to young witches and wizards; it lets him forget about the horrors of war happening on his home planet. One day, two young twin wizards make their way into his store. They are accompanied by their parents, Arthur and Molly.

"Molly, Arthur, so nice to see you again. Who have we here?" The War Doctor says.

"Hello, Mr. Ollivander, this is Fred and George." Molly says pointing to the twins.

"He's not Fred, I am." George says, trying to confuse his mother.

"Honestly woman you call yourself our mother." Fred says.

"Sorry George." Molly says apologetically.

"Boys." Arthur says knowingly.

"I'm only joking, I am Fred." Fred says.

"Sorry mum." George says.

The War Doctor just laughs, the twins smile at him. It was the first time he laughed in a long time.

"How about I find your wands now?" Mr. Ollivander says.

"Okay!" The boys say in unison.

The War Doctor chuckles as he takes the boys measurements and then finds them their wands. It doesn't take long for The War Doctor to find wands for the twins. After making the purchases the Weasley's talk to Mr. Ollivander for a while and eventually Molly and Arthur leave the store.

"What's that?" Fred asks

"What's what?" The War Doctor asks

"That thing in your jacket pocket?" George asks as he points to The War Doctor's sonic screwdriver.

"Oh, that's…that's nothing." The War Doctor says trying to hide his screwdriver.

The boys smile at each other mischievously. George walks away and looks at the other wands. He begins to open them and wave them around.

"Now, George, please don't do that!" Mr. Ollivander says.

"Sorry, Mr. Ollivander." George says as he and Fred leave the store.

The War Doctor checks his pockets and realizes the screwdriver is gone and realizes what happened. George distracted him while Fred took the screwdriver.

"Wait! Boys! Come back!" The War Doctor says as he runs after the boys.

The boys run into the nearby joke shop to try to escape Mr. Ollivander. They momentarily lose him and they laugh together.

"So what is it Fred?" George asks

"Looks like some sort of wand thing." Fred says as he tries to wave it around, it makes noise.

"How'd you do that?" George asks.

"I don't know." Fred says as he shrugs his shoulders.

"FRED! GEORGE! YOU GET OUT HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE." An ominous voices echoes through the store.

"Uh-oh." The boys say in unison.

They walk out of the store to find their mother scowling at them while their father looks a bit disappointed in them.

"Boys, give Mr. Ollivander back his-what did you say it was?" Arthur says.

"Screwdriver." The War Doctor says.

"Yes dad." Fred says as he gives the screwdriver back to The War Doctor.

"Now apologize." Molly says.

"Sorry." The boys say together.

"It's all right, just a bit of fun. That's all." The War Doctor says as takes back his screwdriver and walks back to his store.

As he looks back he sees Mrs. Weasley yelling at the boys.

"Give me a Dalek any day." He says to himself while he looks at Mrs. Weasley.

He watches as the Weasley's walk away. He chuckles as the twins look and smile at each other behind their mother's back.

Many years later, war breaks out. Voldemort has returned. A few years later, and he is kidnapped. He wastes away in the basement of the Malfoy house. He's tortured mercilessly and is later joined by others. A kind girl, called Luna, helps him through the pain. Soon, he is rescued, by none other than Harry Potter. Not long after his rescue, Voldemort is defeated. He also learns that among the dead is Fred Weasley, the young twin who stole his screwdriver a lifetime ago. Of all the deaths, this one upsets him the most. He visits the grave of Fred one day. He knows that it must be so hard on George having to live without his brother, that thought hurts him the most. Because The Doctor knows how much it hurts to lose people, he can feel George's pain as if it were his own. The twins were so lighthearted when he first met them. They were the first people in a long time to make him laugh, and he is thankful for that. He carefully places his old screwdriver on Fred's grave. Then he realizes that he's crying. Back on Gallifrey, there are those who are losing loved ones the same way George lost Fred. The Doctor knows he's the only one who can stop the death. He gently touches Fred's gravestone and whispers "no more." He turns around and leaves the wizarding world and heads back to Gallifrey.


End file.
